Lapis' Universe
by Cat Steven
Summary: Read about these little adventures Lapis has in the barn, and with the Crystal Gems. With the disgruntled Lapis, and cute little Peridot, they are unstoppable. MIGHT CONTAIN LAPIDOT CONTENT BUT NOT A LAPIDOT STORY.


**Welcome to my new story! I'm bored, so I'm watching JaidenAnimations and theodd1sout comic on YouTube, okay? Okay…moving on! Here are some codes. By the way, this isn't canon so there will be beds and stuff in the barn :3. Only little things will change**

 **S1E1 = Season One, Episode One and so on**

Chapter One: S1E1 – Lazy Days

Video chat!

Those were the only words that popped into Lapis Lazuli's head straight as she woke up. Peridot had been up since seven, scrolling urgently on her iPad. It was three o'clock during noon. She was supposed to wake up earlier! She scrambled out of bed and ran down the steps. "Hey, sleepyhead!" Peridot greeted Lapis in her cheerful voice. Lapis, who was too tired to even speak, just groaned in response. She slowed her pace, sat next to Peri, and curled next to her. Peridot laughed. "I can get you some coffee, you know." "I'm fine," Lapis said, shyly declining the offer. She knew Peri would hate to abandon her tablet just to get some coffee for her disgruntled roommate. "You sure?" Peri asked, dying of laughter. "Just look at how tired you are! Dinner's in just a few hours at the Temple, so change out of those blue whale pajamas!"

Lapis looked down at her corny pajamas and blushed. "Why in the world did I wear these things by Peridot?" she asked, her face flushing harder. "No, Lapis, it's okay!" Peridot said, cracking up. Lapis summoned her wings and flew to the changing room. She removed her wings, and started shapeshifting new outfits. She settled with black leggings and a black and white striped T-shirt with no footwear. She painted her fingernails and toenails a crisp blue, and headed downstairs. Peridot was wearing her alien's bowtie, and was smiling. "Ready, Lappy?" she asked kindly. "Yeah," Lapis replied quietly. She had taken a long time changing, and it was already six.

The blue and green gems knocked on the front door. Unusually, it was Pearl who answered. "Hello!" she said. "Come on in. Steven's so excited to see you both!" she stepped out of their way, and Lapis went in after Peridot, closing the door behind them. Pearl went to go talk to Garnet. Amethyst and Steven came hopping by like little bunnies. "Hello!" they exclaimed with excitement. "Hey guys!" Peri said, giggling uncontrollably. "This one got up three hours ago!" she pointed a thumb to Lapis. Lapis blushed as Peridot, Amethyst, and Steven laughed. "Okay, remember when you were trying to film with your little iPad and spilled toilet water on it somehow?" Lapis asked, giggling all the way. Peridot hissed like a cat, and blushed sensitively. "You take that back!" she said, clutching her iPad tightly. Steven laughed. "Come on, Peridot. At least try some juice or something," Steven said, shrugging. "What's this 'juice' you speak of? Is it some kind of liquid humans derive nutritional value from?" Peridot asked, following them to the table of refreshments.

Lapis laughed as they walked along. It was very funny yet impressive to see Peridot learning something new about Earth and human culture, and it was hard to believe just almost a year ago Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot were on the Earth because the Diamonds were hungry for revenge. Lapis decided to be brave and social. She headed over to where Garnet was decorating a bulletin board and Pearl was drawing loopy shapes, and shyly greeted them. "Hi!" Lapis said, pacing around nervously. "Hello!" Pearl greeted calmly. Garnet, luckily, was too busy to notice. "Well, how's the party going?" Lapis asked. "Amazing!" Pearl said. "It's a success." Well, _that_ changed when Peridot busted into the room, her face covered in hunks of chocolate cake. Steven followed her. "Sorry," he said. "I introduced Peridot to cake, and gave her just a tiny slice, but then she ripped the whole cake to shreds."

"Is there any more cake, Steven?" Peridot asked, pacing and eying every inch of the room. "Sadly, no," Steven lied. Garnet got them an extra cake due to her future vision. It was hidden in the fridge. Sighing, Peridot leaped onto the couch and curled up. Lapis watched as if she was a stranger. How difficult to know she used to be a blood-chilling villain, but now she was a small cutie tearing through food. It reminded her of a mini-human she had seen at the boardwalk. "Peridot, I think it would be best if you just went home," Lapis said calmly. "We can just picture-move chat from your rectangle." "Don't you mean FaceTime on an iPad?" Steven corrected, grinning and trying not to laugh. Lapis blushed profusely. "Oh, that," she said, and looked around nervously. "Goodbye, guys!" Lapis and Peridot said. Lapis handed Peridot her tablet, she picked her up, summoned her wings, and flew to the barn.

 **Sorry it was a short episode, but I want to get Icy Nights done! This was something to help me with my writer's block, but it'll be a series as well. I'm also working on "All That Glitters".**


End file.
